The Wind Mage's Son
by ILoveVaatiWindMage
Summary: 10-year-old Vance has a lot to deal with growing up. Mainly because his father, Vaati, never lets him outside. A little misadventure never hurt anyone. Right? Nintendo and Capcom: Vaati. My OC: Vance, Shiva, Sachina. I have no idea who came up with Gufu first but whoever did, he belongs to them. BTW, Shiva is the Shadow of Zelda. I had nuthin' else okay?
1. Prologue

"And you've hidden it from me all this time?!" yelled the Princess of the Dark World, Shiva.

"Please forgive me." begged the Wind Mage, Vaati, "But it was for the good of this family." They were arguing over the Dark Mirror, which was found in a secret room in the basement.

"You might of told me! I could have done something about it!"

Vaati sighed. "Shivana, when I met you, you said your kingdom was falling apart. Do you want the same flaw with us and our children?" Shiva didn't get to answer. Their son, Vance, came from upstairs, holding his baby sister, Sachisa. "Mama, Papa, what's going on?" he asked, "You woke up Sasha. What's that mirror?" The Dark Mirror began to crack.

"Vance, go back upstairs." Vaati ordered, "Don't come down until we tell you to. Make sure nothing happens to Sachisa." More cracks appeared on the mirror. "Go!" Vance didn't move. "Vance, get out!" The Dark Mirror broke with a horrific smash, its broken glass flying everywhere. Everyone fell to the ground. When Vaati looked up, his wife and his daughter had disappeared. Vance was next to him in a little ball, crying. Vaati hugged him tight. "Oh, Vance…" A huge shadow covered them both. Vaati looked to see a giant aura of darkness floating above them, as if observing them. Someone came out of the inky blackness. Vaati recognized him. "You didn't think I was gone forever, did you?" Gufu said. "Oh? Is that your son? Could I see him for a minute?"

Vance let out a squeak. "You won't give me to him, will you?" he asked.

"Of course not." said Vaati, "You stay away from us, you beast. And don't ever, and I mean ever, bother us again."

"Just as stubborn as I remember you being." complained Gufu, "Maybe I'll take him to his mother and sister. Now isn't that nice of me?"

"You won't get him ever." demanded Vaati. "So please leave us be."

"You and I both know the real reason why you don't want me to take him. You're scared of being alone. Is that it?"

"N-no. You're lying!"

"Then give me the boy!"

"No! Vance isn't safe at the hands of you! So go away and don't ever come back!" Gufu became filled with indignation. "Just you wait. You can't your little boy forever. You'll slip up and when you do…" He kneeled down and whispered, "I'll be there."


	2. The Meteorite

Vance awoke with a fright. _Wow, _he thought, _What was that noise?_ He looked out the window. A glowing beacon of light glowed from afar. Vance, being the curious boy he was made to be, wanted to check it out. _Wait. Will Papa let me? No. Of course he won't. But what if I sneak out?_ He quickly put on some boots and sneaked out of his room. Just to make sure he could get out without getting caught, he checked on his father, Vaati. _Good, he's still asleep._ Vance quickly sneaked outside and shut the door as quietly as he could. A few other people were outside also trying to see what happened. After walking 20 yards or so, Vance saw what seemed to be a meteorite emitting the light. He tried to get closer, but many guards were blocking the way. _At least I can go back home without getting bu... Uh-oh._ On the walk home, Vaati was standing in the doorway, looking directly at him. Vance walked up to him. "Look," he said, "I can explain-"

"It's not necessary to talk about it." Vaati interrupted, "You're not in any trouble, but I'm still disappointed. I'll make you some soup, then you scoot right back to bed."

"But, Papa…" Vance whined.

"No buts about it. It's late and you shouldn't be outside anyway."

"Ugh… Okay..."

"That's a good boy." Vaati never gave Vance a harsh punishment. Just things like sending Vance to his room or an early bedtime. He didn't want to be too mean to him. They're already a broken family. Sometimes, Vaati loses his temper, but he usually stops himself the first few words of yelling. He just doesn't want his son to live in fear. "How come I can't go outside?" Vance asked once they went inside.

"Vance, we have talked about this." Vaati answered, starting to chop vegetables. "People do nasty things out there. I can't just let you get in danger. Like that meteor. It could have been radioactive. We're lucky Hyrule has its guards."

"But I'm restless," Vance argued, "I can't help it."

"It's a phase, son. It'll pass. Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"I know. Is that why Mama isn't with us?"

Vaati slammed the knife into the chopping board. "Vance! Of course not. She died when you were little and you know that."

"Every time you say that, you twitch. You're lying, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I lie to you?"

"What if it was for me?"

Vaati stayed silent, dumbfounded.

"Papa, I know you lie to me every once in a while. Was it for me?"

Vaati sighed, "You've got a point there. If I would lie, it would be for the benefit of this family."

Vance smiled but it soon faded. "Can I tell you about a dream I had?"

"Of course."

"Well, I saw you talking with a man clad in black. You didn't want me to get involved, but the man insisted I'd come, as long as I stayed with you. What does it mean, Papa?"

Vaati began mumbling. "I don't know. 'A man clad in black…' Something about that rings a bell, but I can't put my finger on it."


	3. Meet Up With an Old Friend

Vance just couldn't go back to sleep. Neither did Vaati. He kept thinking about who the 'man clad in black' could be. A noise came from the front room. Vaati got up. Vance was standing in his bedroom doorway. "What's that noise, Father?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that, Vance" said Vaati, "Just stay upstairs." _My land!_ he thought, _Who could be knocking at the door at this time of night? Nearly gave me a heart attack, it did._ He continued to grumble to himself and opened the door. "Wha-! What are YOU doing here?!"

"Now, now," said Gufu, "Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"If you _were_ an old friend, you wouldn't have the strength to come over here."

"You weren't born yesterday, either."

They stood in silence for a moment. "Oh, where are my manners?" said Vaati, "Why don't you come in?"

"I'll accept your little invitation." Vaati felt Vance was in some sort of jeopardy, but as long as his son stayed upstairs like he said, they were both fine. "How did you even get here? What, with the meteor and all…"

"I think you just answered your own question." Gufu responded.

"So you waltz over here by striking a space rock onto the land of Hyrule?"

"You don't know either my kinds of methods or the meaning of distraction."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, sure. Might as well blow up the whole goddess dang city while you're at it!"

"Now, now, let's not get into a big fight." He looked to the side and smiled. "Especially since your son is watching."

"What?" Vance was spying on them from the stairs and caught the whole conversation. "Vance, what are you doing? Go back upstairs!"

"But who is this man, Father?" Vance asked anyway, "And why is he all dressed in black? He looks familiar..."

"That doesn't matter Vance, just go back upsta-" Vaati paused. He remembered about Vance's dream. _Talking with a man clad in black..._

"It's all right." said Gufu, "He can stay."

"No, he's not he doesn't know about you."

"Actually," Gufu's smile faded, "I insist."

"But-" Gufu raised a hand to shush him and his cyanic eyes flashed. Vaati shot him his own steely gaze. The pressure slowly became more extreme and Vaati had to look away. "Alright, fine! He can come over, but Vance stays by my side." Vance hesitated at first before stepping down the stairs. _He insisted, just like in my dream._ Vance nervously stepped up to Gufu. "Well, just look at you." Gufu commented, "You have your father's eyes." Vance gulped to himself. Gufu pet the boy like a little dog. It was very unsettling for some odd reason. "You better watch out for your boy." Gufu warned, "He doesn't even know who I am, does he?"

"It's better if he doesn't," said Vaati, "You and I both know what you did back then."

"Why?" Vance asked, "What did he do?"

"Nothing you should know about."

"He's very clueless, I must say." Gufu claimed.

"Don't make anything go to his head, please."

"I think I should tell him. He looks old enough." Gufu started to pet him again. Vance bit him. "Gah!"

"Vance!" Vaati scolded, "What was that?!"

"I… don't… know, Father" Vance said hesitantly, "I… don't… know…"

"You need to teach him some manners." Gufu ordered, wiping the blood from his finger.

"He has a very good judgement of character." Vaati shot back.

Gufu growled. "I'll come back to visit you tomorrow and you better let Vance know what happened." He walked out and slammed the door.


End file.
